O Encontro
by Paris Blackwood
Summary: John Constantine tem um encontro marcado com o Papa Meia Noite. Qual não é a sua surpresa ao se deparar com uma figura inesperada no escritório do bruxo!


Estava atrasado. Puta merda, estava mais de_ quarenta minutos_ atrasado. Isso não era nada bom. Meia Noite detestava atrasos. Era bem verdade que o bruxo não tinha o costume de marcar horário, mas, quando o fazia, melhor chegar na hora certa. A apenas dois quarteirões da casa noturna, John apertou o passo, depois de consultar o relógio pelo que deveria ser a décima quinta vez. Ainda poderia tentar explicar o que acontecera, porém, sabia que mais uma versão de "fui atacado por um demônio em plena rua, caramba!" não comoveria o Papa Meia Noite. Mesmo que o costumeiro paletó negro - agora abandonado em um beco imundo - tivesse sido rasgado quando a criatura o encurralou, e sua a camisa branca estivesse suja e amarrotada, e o nó da graveta frouxo. O jeito seria aguentar o mau humor do bruxo.

Na entrada da casa, Constantine praticamente cuspiu a senha para o segurança mal encarado. O homem - um verdadeiro armário em trajes sociais - deixou o moreno entrar sem maiores perguntas, apesar da expressão impassível. Lá dentro, o espaço era preenchido pelo som do _rock industrial_ pesado, agressivo, e pelos frequentadores um tanto quanto exóticos da boate: anjos em desgraça, demônios entediados, mestiços nojentos, vampiros, feiticeiros, os estúpidos adoradores de Satã. A corja inteira, só o que havia de melhor no submundo do Ocultismo. Sob a iluminação avermelhada do ambiente, o exorcista viu de relance um anjo flertar descaradamente com um belo exemplar de súcubo. Constantine se divertiu por um segundo, pensando sobre o que Gabriel diria a respeito - aquele _metido a Deus_ emplumado. Depois, John atravessou um grupo de demônios que lançou a si longos olhares famintos. O moreno não se intimidou. Embora estivessem em um número consideravelmente maior, ninguém seria maluco de começar uma briga ali. Desobedecer as regras da casa era o equivalente a enfrentar a ira de Meia Noite, e nenhum deles estava disposto a isso, nem mesmo John Constantine. Além do mais, o moreno tinha um compromisso marcado.

John foi direto para o escritório do bruxo. Abriu a grossa porta sem bater, já ensaiando um pedido de desculpas pelo atraso. Esperava soar convincente e, se tivesse sorte, escapar de um sermão. Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao dar de cara não com o dono da boate, mas uma criatura arrogante em seu impecável terno de risca de giz, o cabelo penteado para trás com esmero e um enorme sorriso de satisfação. Balthazar. Sentado majestosamente na confortável poltrona do mago, e parecendo muito a vontade com isso.

- Johnny boy! Nós nos encontramos de novo - comentou o demônio, com ar contente, fingindo alguma surpresa. - Estava com saudades.

Intrigado, o exorcista franziu o cenho de leve, de uma forma quase imperceptível.

- Onde está o Meia Noite? - Constantine perguntou, ignorando a provocação sardônica e as lembranças impertinentes do último encontro com o servo de Lúcifer.

Mas é claro que o mestiço insuportável não o deixaria em paz assim, tão fácil.

- Vai dizer que não sentiu a minha falta, John? - ele insistiu. Balthazar afetou um ar de tristeza e colocou a mão sobre o lado esquerdo do peito, suspirando ao virar o rosto para o teto da sala como se não quisesse encarar o moreno. - Assim você magoa os meus sentimentos.

Constantine revirou os olhos.

- Você e os seus sentimentos podem ir para o Inferno, Balthazar - retrucou o exorcista, exalando uma indiferença cortante. - Eu faria questão de mandá-lo de volta pessoalmente, mas tenho um encontro com o Meia Noite agora.

Nesse ponto, Balthazar se ergueu da cadeira, indignado.

- Um encontro? - repetiu, apoiando ambas as mãos na mesa cheia de quinquilharias do bruxo. Por alguma razão, ele estava, ou fingia estar, irritado. - Quer dizer que você está _me traindo_, Johnny? Como você teve a coragem!

O moreno revirou os olhos outra vez, exasperado. Se havia algo ainda mais irritante que um demônio desgraçado, era um demônio desgraçado de bom humor. E _aquele_ demônio em particular. Balthazar parecia sempre inclinado a provocá-lo, como se quisesse tirar o exorcista do sério apenas por diversão.

- Não estou com a menor paciência para as suas gracinhas hoje, seu mestiço imundo - falou, ríspido. - E então, vai sair andando com as próprias pernas, ou eu terei que chutar o seu traseiro para fora daqui?

Balthazar deu uma risada gostosa ao escutá-lo. Ele estava mesmo com um bom humor _impossível_.

- Quanta agressividade! - rebateu, erguendo as mãos em sinal de trégua. - Nem parece que nós somos tão... íntimos.

John engoliu em seco com a insinuação, sabendo muito bem o que o outro queria dizer. A julgar pela última vez, o exorcista não estava em condições de negar aquilo. Constantine permaneceu em silêncio, o que não era exatamente um problema, já que o mestiço estava a disposto a falar o bastante pelos dois.

- Eu também teria um compromisso com o Papa Meia Noite, mas o encontro foi cancelado - Balthazar prosseguiu, contornando a mesa do escritório. Acabou afastando alguns objetos de aparência curiosa para escorar o corpo sobre a escrivaninha, displicente. - Um dos_ barmans_ acabou de me avisar que ele foi resolver um problema fora de Los Angeles, e não deve voltar hoje.

O moreno encarou a figura de terno, desconfiado, ponderando as suas palavras. Não conseguiu imaginar um motivo para o demônio estar mentindo. Na realidade, era provável que Balthazar estivesse sendo sincero, por mais bizarro que isso pudesse soar. O Papa costumava manter toda a sorte de negócios obscuros, tanto em L.A. quanto fora da cidade, inclusive no exterior. Talvez, se Constantine não tivesse se atrasado tanto, o bruxo também mandasse avisá-lo. Meia Noite devia ter pensado que, após quarenta minutos, John não iria aparecer mais. De qualquer forma, sua reunião tinha _rodado_. Conversaria com o dono da casa noturna em outra ocasião, e também, não era como se fosse um assunto urgente. Pelo menos não teria que ouvi-lo reclamar sobre o atraso! O moreno se dirigiu até a porta do escritório, dando as costas para o mestiço sem dizer uma palavra. A voz melodiosa e grave de Balthazar o impediu de deixar a sala.

- Onde você vai, John?

- Não tenho nada para fazer aqui - respondeu, mesmo que permanecesse imóvel, a mão ainda segurando a maçaneta, sem girar.

- Tem certeza? - perguntou o demônio, com a voz, aquela voz insinuante e macia. Vencendo a distância entre os dois em uma fração de segundo, Balthazar o abraçou por trás. Suas mãos envolveram a cintura do exorcista de uma forma quase carinhosa, brincando com o tecido da camisa social enquanto a sua boca distribuía beijos molhados pelo pescoço de John. Um arrepio gostoso percorreu o corpo do moreno quando a língua do demônio, quente como o próprio Inferno, tocou a sua nuca. - Já que os nossos planos iniciais foram frustrados... - ele continuou, com os lábios muito próximos ao ouvido de Constantine, roçando no lóbulo e na curva externa da sua orelha. - ...nós poderíamos matar esse tempo livre juntos.

- Nah - fez o outro, indiferente, embora afastasse o rosto daquela boca amaldiçoada. - Agradeço o seu convite, Balthy, mas eu passo. Quem sabe na próxima?

- Resposta errada, John - retrucou o mestiço, com um sussurro rouco que em nada lembrava uma voz humana.

Balthazar segurou o exorcista pela gola da camisa e, com uma força sobrenatural, arremessou Constantine para trás, em direção ao chão do escritório. O rosto de John só não colidiu com o piso porque ele usou a palma das suas mãos para amenizar o impacto. Deixou escapar um muxoxo contrariado enquanto se apoiava nos joelhos para tentar ficar em pé. Quando conseguiu, ele precisou massagear o pulso esquerdo, sentindo um incomodo no local. Bela merda. Atrás de si, Balthazar tornou a se aproximar. John podia sentir a sua presença maligna logo ali, bem às suas costas. Se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, o moreno teria que admitir: a facilidade com que o demônio o jogou no chão era algo assustador. Astuto, Constantine analisou logo as suas vantagens e desvantagens em um possível embate. O soco-inglês - devidamente abençoado e "incrementado" com magia - estava no bolso da sua calça, como de hábito; a água benta que sempre levava consigo havia sido gasta na briga anterior. Papa Meia Noite certamente possuía uma série de artefatos úteis ali mesmo, no escritório, entretanto, a chance de John usá-los e algo sair errado era grande. Ele poderia contar com as regras da casa, mas, com o bruxo longe, duvidava que um demônio fosse respeitar o seu precioso equilíbrio.

Um arrepio gelado percorreu a espinha do exorcista, eriçando os cabelos mais próximos da sua nuca, quando sentiu a respiração quente do mestiço em seu pescoço. John já havia experimentado uma amostra do que Balthazar poderia fazer consigo e não estava com a menor vontade de repetir a dose. Apesar disso, o exorcista abriu um sorrisinho presunçoso e disse, em um tom repleto de cinismo.

- Isso é tudo o que você consegue? Bem, não posso dizer que eu esteja impressionado...

Foi aí que a situação desandou de vez. A próxima coisa que Constantine viu foi a superfície da escrivaninha do Meia Noite. O moreno guinchou de dor quando seu rosto acertou dolorosamente a madeira. Ainda sentia a mão de Balthazar em sua cabeça - a mesma mão que a havia empurrado contra o móvel, sem dó, e agora acariciava de forma quase gentil os fios escuros. O corpo de John estava perfeitamente curvado sobre a mesa, apenas por sorte a sua cara não tinha acertado alguma das bugigangas ali em cima. Ele se mexia sem parar, tentando sair daquela posição um tanto quanto humilhante, mas o demônio possuía uma resistência sobre-humana.

- Eu não quero brigar com você, _exorcista_. Quero apenas brincar... - murmurou o outro com desdém, enquanto se inclinava sobre ele. - E vou te dar uma pequena demonstração do que eu consigo fazer. Por conta da casa - ouviu o mestiço rosnar em seu ouvido.

Balthazar estava nervoso. Constantine podia adivinhar isso pelo tom perigoso da sua voz, que parecia tremer, e pela aura furiosa que ele emanava. "Ótima ideia, John", pensou o moreno, sarcástico, "ótima ideia mesmo". Os dedos do mestiço se fecharam como garras nos fios negros do exorcista e, com um puxão violento, John foi erguido. Ele cerrou os dentes para não reclamar enquanto Balthazar o arrastava pelos cabelos, e contornava a mesa para jogá-lo na poltrona do bruxo.

- Você é tão _delicado_, Balthy - disse, irônico, depois de se ajeitar no assento, encarando o demônio com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Ele viu Balthazar se colocar no pequeno espaço entre a escrivaninha e a cadeira, e segurar o seu queixo com uma mão pesada, trazendo-o mais para perto e fazendo John voltar o rosto para cima. O moreno engoliu em seco assistindo os olhos castanhos do mestiço se tornarem maiores, vermelhos e ameaçadores, ao mesmo tempo que as pupilas se dilatavam pela excitação.

- Vamos manter a sua boca ocupada com algo mais interessante, Johnny boy? - falou, já abrindo a própria calça com a mão livre.

Constantine encarou o mestiço com um ar divertido.

- Quando vai pelo menos me levar para jantar antes, cara? - brincou, sentindo os dedos se fecharem em seu queixo com mais força e as unhas arranharem o seu rosto. Péssimo sinal.

Não era um bom momento para exercitar a sua capacidade de enfurecer _as crias_ do Diabo. Além do mais, o compromisso da noite estava arruinado, mesmo. Uma foda com um demônio pelo menos o manteria longe do tédio… E provavelmente sem andar no dia seguinte, claro. Olhou para o membro já desperto que o mestiço segurava mais ou menos na altura da sua cabeça, e depois para Balthazar, que não parecia ter muita paciência.

- Deixa ele bem molhado, Johnny - o demônio murmurou, com a voz sensual e levemente enrouquecida. - Não se esqueça… A dor que você irá sentir depois vai depender do quanto você me lubrificar.

Bem, nisso o maldito tinha certa razão. Constantine sabia muito bem o que ia acontecer a seguir, então, por que não tornar as coisas mais fáceis para si mesmo? Não que aquilo fosse, realmente, um sacrifício. John entreabriu os lábios e se inclinou para a frente, deixando a sua respiração morna roçar naquele parte sensível do corpo dele. Os dedos do mestiço encontraram mais uma vez os fios do seu cabelo, porém, apenas segurando, sem puxar. Constantine lambeu vagarosamente a extensão do membro, da base até a ponta, apenas para provocá-lo. Ouviu Balthazar gemer e não pode deixar de sorrir, ainda que minimamente. Segurando o falo com a mão direita, o exorcista começou uma masturbação lenta, torturante. Virou o rosto para o alto, mirando o demônio com uma expressão safada, e deixou a língua molhada brincar com a cabeça do seu membro.

O mestiço estava deliciosamente surpreso com a habilidade daquele ocultista dos infernos. Constantine era um homem de _muitos talentos_, pelo visto. Quando John o engoliu por inteiro, ele soltou um suspiro longo e de puro deleite. Os lábios do moreno deslizavam rápido pelo seu membro, em um movimento intenso de sucção, a língua pressionando o falo contra o céu da boca. As mãos dele seguravam seus quadris com força, deixando ali a marca dos dedos de Constantine.

- Se eu soubesse que você é tão bom nisso, John… oh… - disse Balthazar, com a voz arrasta e maliciosa, arremetendo-se contra a boca do exorcista.

Ele continuou o tabalho, sentindo o membro do demônio pulsar, e os dedos dele se enroscarem em seus cabelos. Balthazar empurrava a cabeça de John para frente, deixando o falo bater na garganta do exorcista, mas Constantine não dava sinais de reclamação. Entretanto, o mestiço não tinha a menor intenção de permitir que a _brincadeira_ acabasse ali. Balthazar levou ambas as mãos até os ombros do moreno e o ergueu de uma vez, virando o exorcista de costas para si e empurrando o corpo do moreno para a mesa do bruxo. John sentiu o seu membro duro ser prensado contra a madeira, fazendo-o desejar, quase em desespero, por _qualquer_ tipo de alívio. O demônio o livrou da sua gravata e logo passou aos botões da camisa social, chegando a arrancar um ou outro em sua ânsia de desabotoá-los. John arfou quando o mestiço desgraçado começou a deslizar as unhas pelo seu tronco, arranhando fundo o bastante para deixar rastros vermelhos na pele sensível. Logo a camisa escorregou pelos seus ombros, sendo arremessada longe pelo outro.

Finalmente, as mãos dele encontraram o botão e a braguilha da sua calça. Constantine sentiu a peça escorregar pelas suas pernas e a cueca ser abaixada logo em seguida. Balthazar tomou o seu membro nas mãos, ao mesmo tempo em que colava o corpo absurdamente quente às costas suadas do exorcista. John sentia cada milímetro do seu organismo se incendiar com aquele toque proibido.

- Eu pensei que o poderoso John Constantine fosse reclamar mais… - ele provocou, a voz aliciante sussurrada em seu ouvido, o membro rígido roçando as suas nádegas.

- Você pensa demais, Balthy. Fala demais… - o moreno retrucou, cínico, a despeito da posição em que se encontrava. - ...mas age muito pouco.

- E, ainda assim, você está gemendo como uma puta de rua - fez o demônio, com um risinho insuportável de satisfação.

- Bastardo - John resmungou.

- Gostoso - Balthazar respondeu. O exorcista chegou a olhar para trás, com a testa franzia, ao escutar aquilo.

Suas nádegas foram separadas e, de repente, John sentiu uma coisa molhada deslizar entre as duas. "Oh, Deus", ele sussurrou, fechando os olhos e abrindo mais as pernas ao contato com aquela_ língua_ atrevida - o que não passou despercebido ao mestiço.

- Você é mesmo uma_ vadia_, Johnny boy - ele se ergueu para murmurar ao pé do seu ouvido, mordendo a pontinha da orelha do exorcista.

- Ainda vai demorar muito, aí?

Em resposta, a sua entrada foi bruscamente invadida pelo membro do demônio. Incapaz de se controlar, John gritou um palavrão. Aquilo doía _para caralho_. Socou a mesa com violência e desferiu mais uma série de xingamentos quando o outro se moveu dentro de si, não dando qualquer tempo para o moreno se acostumar com a invasão. Mas era assim que Constantine gostava. Se ele tinha que ficar _por baixo_, não era para ser fodido como uma garotinha inexperiente. John preferia - embora não admitisse - sexo sujo, grosseiro, brutal. E Balthazar atendia às suas expectativas como ninguém.

- Vou adorar te transformar na minha cadela, lá no Inferno - disse o mestiço.

- Como se… oh, porra! Como se o Lu fosse… permitir isso - o exorcista replicou, entre gemidos abafados e a voz trêmula.

Balthazar não respondeu, mas passou a meter nele ainda mais rápido, e mais forte. John se apoiava sobre a mesa, meio curvado, o corpo pálido sendo lançado na direção da escrivaninha de madeira a cada uma das estocadas. Sua mão direita estava bem em cima de algum objeto metálico - uma cruz, a julgar pelo formato - e isso machucava, mas John sequer notava aquela _outra_ dor. Ele estava mais concentrado na forma como o membro do demônio parecia rasgá-lo por dentro, queimar as suas entranhas. Desgraçado _gostoso_ filho de uma puta! O desconforto beirava a agonia e era, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente prazeroso. Fazia com que John se empinasse para aquele membro rijo, com as pálpebras cerradas, quase que pedindo por mais. O prazer de Balthazar se manifestava através de sons guturais, animalescos. John achava aquilo excitante e a sua própria vez, gemendo rouca e despudorada, soava estranha e vulgar aos seus ouvidos. O som dos corpos se chocando ecoava pelo escritório, assim como os suspiros extasiados, e a sala inteira parecia emanar um calor escaldante.

Constantine não ouviu, ou não reparou, o barulho da porta se abrindo, vários minutos atrás. Apenas uma figura dominava todos os seus sentidos, e lhe preenchia por inteiro tanto a mente quanto o corpo - o demônio que o agarrava pela cintura e entrava e saía de dentro dele, sem trégua. Balthazar, o mestiço imundo e delicioso que deslizou a mão pelo seu tronco, trazendo-o para mais perto de si, fazendo o moreno erguer o corpo. Quando suas costas úmidas pelo suor tocaram o peitoral dele, John o sentiu entrar ainda mais fundo e grunhiu um impropério. As unhas de Balthazar apertaram um de seus mamilos e o exorcista deixou escapar um gemido particularmente agudo e excitado. A mão do outro subiu pelo seu pescoço, acariciando e arranhando, e o dedo indicador tocou os lábios de John. O exorcista arfava e gemia. Sua boca entreaberta não apenas recebeu de bom grado aquele dedo invasor, mas começou a chupá-lo de uma forma obscena, enquanto o outro se arremetia contra o corpo dele. A outra mão de Balthazar o masturbava com habilidade, fazendo o orgasmo se aproximar rapidamente.

E, aí, John abriu os olhos. Do outro lado da sala, parado bem na entrada, Meia Noite o olhava abismado. A expressão em seu rosto era de pura incredulidade. E quando um homem como o Papa Meia Noite - alguém que, entre o Céu e o Inferno, já viu de tudo nessa vida - parece abismado, isso é grave. _Muito_ grave. John sentiu o rosto esquentar, de vergonha mesmo. Vergonha por ser surpreendido naquela situação, naquela _posição_, tão humilhante, e justo por ele. _Puta merda_, será que existia no mundo alguém com a sorte mais _fodida_ que a sua? Considerando o que ele viu nos olhos negros de Meia Noite, o exorcista seria capaz de apostar que teria sérios problemas mais tarde.

A porta bateu com um estrondo ruidoso, audível ainda com o urro de prazer que o demônio atrás de si soltou ao atingir o clímax. Constantine foi puxado em sua direção de uma vez, as garras do mestiço se enterrando profundamente na carne dos seus quadris. "Oh, porra", foi tudo o que John conseguiu pensar antes de se desfazer nas mãos de Balthazar. Parecia difícil articular qualquer pensamento mais coerente naquele momento, então, o moreno apenas tornou a fechar os olhos e resolveu aproveitar. Já estava fodido, mesmo - literalmente - a única coisa que podia fazer era gozar direito.

Segundos depois, o mestiço deixou o próprio corpo cair sobre a cadeira confortável do bruxo, trazendo John junto consigo, para o seu colo.

- Acho que o seu _namoradinho_ ficou magoado, Johnny - Balthazar caçoou, apontando com a cabeça para a porta do escritório, pela qual o bruxo tinha acabado de sair.

- Vá se foder - John retrucou, agressivo, revirando os olhos.

O demônio deu um sorrisinho de escárnio estupidamente satisfeito.

- De novo,_ docinho_? - ele perguntou, lambendo despudoradamente a bochecha do exorcista.

John se escolheu e esfregou o rosto no próprio ombro, para tirar os vestígios da saliva do mestiço em sua pele. Resmungou meia dúzia de palavrões enquanto Balthazar envolvia a sua cintura com os braços, de um jeito estranhamente carinhoso e protetor.

- O Papa não sabia que você _fode_ com outros caras, é?

Constantine não respondeu, apenas suspirou ruidosamente e jogou a cabeça para trás. Droga, ele teria muito o que explicar ao Meia Noite. Isso é, se o bruxo o deixasse falar alguma coisa. Era mais provável que o feiticeiro banisse a sua presença da casa noturna por tempo indeterminado. Merda! Na hora que John abriu os olhos, não havia qualquer sinal de Balthazar por ali. O moreno estava sozinho na poltrona. Típico daquele mestiço desgraçado! Não que John estivesse esperando um buquê de flores ou o café da manhã na cama, mas o filho de uma cadela deveria ter ficado ao menos para explicar a Meia Noite que a culpa fora toda dele. Ou _quase_ toda.

O exorcista se colocou de pé, soltando muxoxos de dor ao sentir sua entrada arder. Ajeitou as calças e foi buscar a camisa social com alguma dificuldade, já que andar parecia algo bem difícil. "Puta merda", John praguejava consigo mesmo. Enquanto terminava se vestir, o moreno observou incomodado as máculas em sua pele branca: os chupões arroxeados, as mordidas, os arranhões e a marca dos dedos do demônio pelo seu corpo. Só de pensar que Meia Noite tinha visto aquilo tudo… Ah, cacete. Antes de deixar o escritório, Constantine reparou em um detalhe curioso. No cabideiro próximo à entrada, jazia o paletó de risca de giz que o demônio trajava momentos antes. John o pegou, curioso, e notou que havia um papel meio amassado saindo de um dos bolso. Enquanto lia as palavras escritas em uma caligrafia séria, imponente, uma ruga se formava no meio da sua testa.

_Pode ficar com o meu paletó, já que eu estraguei o seu.  
Balthazar  
_

De repente, os fatos se encaixaram e tudo fez sentido. Balthazar havia _planejado_ aquilo! O demônio inferior que o atacara mais cedo, sem qualquer motivo, era a armadilha perfeita para que o moreno se atrasasse. Depois, a suposta ausência do Meia Noite. E, por fim, a transa alucinada no escritório do bruxo, na cadeira do Papa… Bastardo infeliz! Na próxima vez que encontrasse aquele meio-demônio desgraçado, John o faria pagar caro por isso. O exorcista ainda se deteve à porta. A impressão que ele tinha é que a qualquer momento o Papa irromperia por ali, só para lhe cobrar satisfações. Constantine girou a maçaneta e logo pode ouvir a música da boate, um _rock_ macabro e envolvente.

Agora teria que enfrentar a fera - ou melhor, o bruxo.

* * *

Espero que gostem da história. Ela foi pensada para ser a continuação de outra _one shot_ que eu estou escrevendo, que é, basicamente, a reconstrução do encontro entre o John e o Balthazar no bar do Meia Noite. Tenho certeza que vocês todos se lembram dessa cena deliciosa no filme, certo? É por essa tem tantas referências a um suposto "último encontro" dos dois. Vou ficar devendo a primeira, por enquanto! Prometo que termino logo e posto aqui.

Ah, para variar, isso aqui é culpa da BelialNails. Na primeira vez que jogamos um _role play_ com esse fandom, o Balthazar dela ficou provocando o meu Johnny, insinuando que ele tinha um caso com o Meia Noite... Uma calúnia, não? Foi daí que eu tirei a ideia para essa fic. Eu disse que você sempre inspira o melhor - ou pior - de mim quando o assunto é Constantine.

Beijinhos,

**Ms. Blackwood**


End file.
